


Bend Like That

by stratataisen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Steve and Bucky have an old man moment.





	Bend Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt
> 
> I think it was Spoon who I got the Lamp idea from.  
> Ruen beta’d this for me….I keep forgetting to mention that in my other fics. >.< Doh! Sorry, hun!

Bucky canted his head to the side. “I don’t think it’s supposed to bend like that.”

“Do you think Tony will notice?” Steve asked, biting his bottom lip.

“It’s bending in the completely opposite direction; I think he’s going to notice.”

The blonde cringed and took another good look at the lamp he broke. He didn’t think he was using that much strength when moving the light…but somehow he’d bent the neck of it in such a way that it was pointing straight up instead of down at the chair it was positioned behind. “How expensive do you wager that is? Maybe I could replace it.”

Bucky snorted. “Knowing Stark? Expensive.”

Steve cringed again, knowing his friend was right. And there’d be no chance in hell that he’d have to money to get a new one before the genius noticed. Maybe he could fix it?

“You know, that lamp is supposed to bend like that.”

The two men jumped at the voice. How long had Clint been there? The man in question was leaning against the doorway, an amused grin smeared across his face.

“What?”

“The lamp; the neck is flexible so you can move it into whatever position you’d like.” The archer walked over and demonstrated by taking the head of the lamp and turning it so it shone straight towards the wall to their right. As he walked back to the door to leave, he patted Steve on the shoulder and chuckled. “You two are such adorable old men.”

Steve and Bucky looked at the lamp for a good moment, before looking at each other and laughing.


End file.
